


Sham Marriage

by Teapot (LINRAN)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot
Summary: 非典型假结婚+恋爱喜剧。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Hal Jordan，需要联系你的丈夫吗？”

军旅生活给哈尔·乔丹带来的只有狗牌，行囊和档案上的只言片语，他参加过几次秘密行动，因此被抹去大部分痕迹就成了常有的事，到了退役那天，他几乎只需要拿上自己的水壶就可以离开了。如果哈尔知道自己的档案还被挪作他用——此前他的长官多次向他保证那些记录已经被清理干净了，而且军事法庭不审理离婚案件——他绝不可能那样轻松地走出葬送了自己前半生的军营。不是说那很糟糕，相反，除了跟长官的争吵以外哈尔很受重视，作为集体的一部分，他顺手且好用，作为个体，没人看见他。  
他为自己的生活退役。那之后哈尔回了海滨城，曾经作为王牌飞行员的履历对他通过费里斯航空的面试功不可没，但在那之前他花了一年半去抹掉身上的痕迹，以免在任何酒吧里都看起来像个老兵，尤其是那挡了他的桃花运。对天空的向往终究留给他勇气和力量，他不曾为地表停留，这同样成为他感情失败的原因，说不上来，只是每个离去的人都曾向他诉说哈尔未能理解的爱。  
回到故事的开头，哈尔也许不该在周四晚上应邀前往中心城，这座城市给他的见面礼有：一，被泼了满脸的龙舌兰，二，从酒吧后门离开时卷入群殴，三，因出现在案发现场而被逮捕，起因如二。  
无法自证清白意味着他很可能被起诉然后拘留，甚至更严重的，坐牢，他与谋杀案有了牵连，这一刻哈尔无人可问，只是简单地被拷在凳子上等着做笔录，在如实陈述今晚发生的事以后，又进来一位警官，手上拿着的档案或许与他有关，“退役军人？”对方没有等他回答便继续下去，语气稍软了一些，“我个人感觉婚内出轨没比卷进谋杀案更好，但你至少会因此免于起诉，那么，Hal Jordan，需要联系你的合法伴侣吗？”  
这就是中心城给他的第四份见面礼了。  
没等哈尔想明白自己的合法伴侣究竟是谁，在哪，怎么联系，对面的警官已经是一脸“哦现在才后悔出轨有点晚了吧”的表情，再接着又一位女警官进来，小声地和负责哈尔的这位说了几句，于是对方向他宣布，“你可以走了，”对方说，“在伴侣工作的警局被抓确实很尴尬，希望没有下次见面，他在外边等你。”  
等等，那个警官刚才是说了“他”？怪不得对方一直在说“合法伴侣”这个词，哈尔只希望中心城别再折磨他这个弱小可怜又无助的退役飞行员了。  
至少告诉他那个见鬼的“合法伴侣”是谁！哈尔在滚人生走马灯的时候已经再三确认，一，自己没有未婚夫，未婚妻也没有，第二，他绝对没有在酒后跟任何人跑去结婚，更别提他从来没去过拉斯维加斯！第三，他真的没有在任何一张结婚同意书上签过字。当他通过警局漫长的走廊，路过铁窗内那堆和他一起被抓的黑手党和面色不善的警员们，哈尔决定再过一遍人生走马灯。  
万一，万一是死神来接人了呢？

他在窗口领了自己的夹克，钥匙和钱包，有那么一瞬间感觉跟出狱也没区别，多么美好的人生体验，感谢周四夜晚，感谢中心城的女孩儿，感谢龙舌兰，哈尔敢发誓这是终生难忘的一天，更别提他马上就得面对自己的丈夫，哦，合法伴侣，一个哈尔从未想过会和自己沾边的词。  
站在门口时哈尔迅速扫了眼周围的环境，格子衫，看着像程序员，希望别，女的，女的，还是女的，可能性排除，金发白大褂，也许，呃，还有一个怒气冲冲的警员，手正按在枪上——绝对不要这位！白大褂在他站定后抬起头来，看着像没睡醒一样，但哈尔很确定对方看清了自己，因为那人突然间站了起来，“嗨……”对方困得打了个哈欠，“不好意思，我猜你就是Hal Jordan？海滨城？”  
话音未落那个怒气冲冲的警员就把脸转向了哈尔，随后白大褂把人拦住了，“嘿，Joe，没事的，我能搞定这事……哦我发誓，绝对没有什么狗血虐心前男友剧情，真的，很快就能解决了。”  
那人瞪了哈尔一眼，从大门走掉了。

“我猜会有人解释一下到底发生了什么？”作为合格的旁观者，哈尔等人都走光了才向白大褂发问，“你就是我的，呃，丈夫？”  
“对，没错，Barry，Barry Allen，啊……不行我要睡着了，你有地方住吗？不介意的话我们明早再聊？抱歉，你不会想知道通宵三个晚上之后人还有多少意志力用于谈话。”  
作为拥有美好品质的海滨城公民，大部分时间哈尔都足够体贴，乐于助人，但不是今晚，不是他被抓起来扔进铁笼子然后得知该死的政府给他分配了一个伴侣，所以他尽量冷漠地说，“不行，我没地方住。”而且很介意。  
对方愣愣地看了哈尔一眼，他叫什么来着？哈尔回忆着刚才的对话，哦，巴里，看起来巴里的情况真的不怎么样，这人就是我的丈夫？怎么看起来……哦，哈尔在被巴里拖出警局大门时想，他得收回自己刚才的评价。和表面的温吞截然相反，也可能是熬夜加班造成的反差，巴里非常强硬地把他塞进车里，“那就回我家。”对方在出租车后座上系好安全带，“反正都是合法的。”  
不是，这怎么就合法了！即使从关系上看确实是合法的，好吧这就是合法的，但我俩根本就是陌生人啊你到底在想什么！哈尔看了看报了地址以后瞬间睡着的巴里，怀疑自己的人生一片灰暗，但生活处处是惊喜，在巴里均匀的呼吸声中司机居然想要跟哈尔搭话。“吵架？”对方从后视镜里略带同情地望向他，“我知道这不容易，唉，还是别把事情留到明天比较好，你们真是很配的一对。”  
这时应当说谢谢么？我——不——要！  
哈尔觉得自己可以在晚报上开个小专栏，叫做“莫名其妙被结婚了还跟陌生人回了他家”。多好，可喜剧可悬疑可灵异，若早知如此，哈尔就该少看些愚蠢的恋爱喜剧片解压，更遑论那杯没喝上的龙舌兰了。  
仔细想想为什么他每年保税都比单身的朋友少……原来根本和退役军人福利无关吗！哈，还有婚内出轨！感激他的所有前任，至少他们的离开让哈尔不会在领证时发现自己犯了重婚罪呢！

综上所述，快乐的周四夜晚，在中心城，哈尔捡到了自己的丈夫。


	2. Chapter 2

他们下了车，远未达到清醒程度的巴里看着正常，实际上哈尔已经在那扇公寓门口看他摸了十分钟裤兜了。屁股很翘，没错，但他的丈夫要是再找不到钥匙，哈尔百分之百得睡大街。  
找到钥匙之后哈尔才发现这晚的试炼还没结束，伴随着“自己老公喝醉了还陪他闹！难道你不知道自己家在几楼吗？！”的吼声，他们被一位老太太挥舞着擀面杖从门口打出去。对不起嘛就是不知道啊！哈尔蹲在消防梯上，感觉自己久违地想要抽烟。  
“唔，我才不跟陌生人说……”  
“这个陌生人是你丈夫好吗？Allen，合法地告诉我你家在几楼有那么难？”  
“不行……铁线条约……”  
他们家实际上在八楼这个答案，不太好解释为何巴里会贴在三楼的门上，还试图用钥匙暴力捅开别人家的锁。“难道你看字只看一半的吗……”终于忍不住抢过钥匙开门的哈尔无力抱怨。

他不是个多么擅长玩解谜游戏的人，哈尔不在公交车上做报纸背面的填字游戏，也不在看悬疑小说的时候做笔记以图洞察结局，但世事难料，他在观察那些电器时意识到自己不得不参与这场解谜游戏了。  
毕竟婚姻诈骗是重罪，来自一个在出租车上查询关键词的无辜飞行员。

几乎是进门的瞬间巴里就栽倒在地毯上，出于朴素的人道主义关怀，哈尔多少还是负责地把人拽到沙发上去了，附赠一条随手扯到的毛毯。接着他浏览了这张新地图的开放区域——像打游戏那样，他无意立刻侵犯巴里的私人空间所以只有客厅和阳台——发现巴里的洗衣机和烘干机是叠放在一块的。多么无用的发现，他转而去厨房观看一些昂贵的净水系统和嵌入式咖啡机，巴里看上去不穷……咖啡机的研磨器用的是陶瓷，那很贵。  
重点不是哈尔未经允许就打开了咖啡机的内部。  
他一无所获，只能从顶柜找出个陈旧的睡袋，好生收拾以后在地板上睡下了。

第二天在自己家醒来或许是个恐怖故事开头。  
中心城到海滨城可没有近到互相挨着，哈尔自己坐火车都要晃上一个半小时呢！明明前一天晚上在中心城睡地板，醒来却发现自己躺在温暖的被窝里，身边是熟悉的陈设还有人给他换了睡衣……恐怖故事，行吧，没别的解释。  
他先是看到床头柜上狂响的闹钟，设定早晨七点半，哈尔绝对确认自己平常八点才起床，他摁掉闹钟，发现旁边放着自己的钱包和证件。多么普通的一天——就有鬼了？哈尔刷牙的时候甚至想到去海滨城警局报案，这个做法本来没什么问题，但在中心城给他那份大礼之后，哈尔实在有些抗拒走进长得差不多的建筑物。  
谁愿意想起自己跟一堆疯了的黑手党在晚上被关进笼子的事儿啊！  
本来，哈尔的预判是自己会比那位艾伦先生早些醒来，接着他可以在理智清醒的情况下跟对方聊聊天，弄清楚究竟是怎么一回事以及他绝对没有婚内出轨因为他压根没结过婚！接着不管是走官方流程还是秘密渠道把这段关系从档案上抹掉就好了，哦，相信他，哈尔对那些秘密机关有所了解，若他们出手，档案绝对能比白纸都干净。嗒哒一声，世界和平……原本多么简单的事儿在他醒来后变得无比复杂，比如说往前推个几十年，哈尔甚至可以去举报那位艾伦先生是克格勃好吗？  
所以他正叼着可颂在海滨城图书馆的多媒体区狂敲键盘。  
“B-A-R—？还有R么？万一他叫Barrey或者Bari？不管了，就猜B-A-R-R-Y，Allen应该不会错吧？”哈尔努力跟自己聊天，这会儿他坐在一群用图书馆电脑做法语听力的学生中间，满耳朵都是“我爱你，玫瑰，你好，再见”之类的词，恋爱喜剧！他猛地想起自己用以消磨时间的那些烂俗电影，暗自祈祷不要有乐队突然出现对他拉小提琴。  
Barry Allen的新闻很少，日期新鲜的压根没有，哈尔倒是看到一些——不知道怎么讲但他感觉有些抱歉——的新闻，比如巴里的母亲死于一场谋杀，那以后的新闻突然多了起来，获奖，获奖，还是获奖，顺便一说如果这些新闻提到的确实是他的“Barry”，对方的全名该是Bartholomew Henry Allen……这么看来，哈尔的合法伴侣倒很会读书。奇怪的是，近十年都没有新闻再提到他，虽然不是特别清楚学术界的规矩，哈尔认为巴里没有继续他的研究，毕竟上次见面前那位警员提到“在伴侣工作的警局……”  
为什么？能够推断他们的婚姻关系正是在这空白十年中缔结的，这期间哈尔还在军队服役，压根没和外界有过接触，那这段婚姻……机密？任务？间谍的假身份？  
那可太让人兴奋了。

论飞行风格，去问见过哈尔开飞机的任何一个人，基本只会得到同样的评价：疯了。  
不是说哈尔开得不好，相反，他的技术非常好，好到可以支撑他做那些异想天开的极限滚筒式操作，哈尔在军队时几乎只开那几架机动性能足够被他蹂躏的，一个技术很烂的疯子会死在天空中，技术好运气也好的疯子？哦，他退役啦。不得不说军队的长官在惋惜的同时也松了口气，普通情况下用人还是讲究稳健，而一个稳健的人绝不会常用高速俯冲配垂直爬升！  
因此，在哈尔看完Barry Allen的资料以后，他有些……情绪高涨。  
知难而退不是哈尔的风格，况且这不算难，他只需要做一些准备，或许，说起来尾随自己的丈夫不犯法吧？他很快就会搞清这事的全貌，至少苏联解体已久，不至于让哈尔跟一个KGB结婚。


	3. Chapter 3

考虑到哈尔是个合法公民，几天后他在离家之前锁好门，走到火车站，接着一个半小时…中心城！我又来了！  
起初只是一些想法，哈尔站在离CCPD不远的树荫下，思考如果自己冲进去大吵大闹说丈夫已经好多天加班不回家了你们最好赶紧把他放出来会怎样，不如就这么做吧…等等，他看见巴里了。对方离他还有段距离，哈尔上次与他见面时还是夜间，无论灯光还是自然环境的样貌都和现在全然不同，警局的冷光下那头金发显得惨淡无力，日光照射后却透出隐约的砂金色，巴里的后腰有处不甚明显的突起，鉴于此时他穿着制服而非白大褂，哈尔大胆地推测那是巴里的配枪，这将对方的危险系数显著提高了。  
哈尔径直朝着巴里走了过去。  
他一向剑走偏锋，之前提到过，哈尔最爱的战术之一，Boom and Zoom，需要极高的身体素质和操作能力，相当莽撞却过于好用，那直奔主题的习惯从中可见一斑。所以他走到正和某位女士告别的巴里面前，朝对方抛了个媚眼，“亲爱的，”哈尔以此生中最含情脉脉，甜腻过分的语气呼唤他，“你怎么离开得那样突然？”  
巴里转身时手搭在枪套上，看样子哈尔吓到他了，以及巴里非常警惕——要知道中心城在某种意义上来讲足够安全，这种不必要的谨慎从何而来？“我想来找自己的丈夫没什么奇怪的吧？”哈尔说，“在我为你挨了住在三楼那位太太好一通臭骂后，我的甜心，你不会连这点面子都不施予我？”  
他那面带寒霜的丈夫似乎被说服了些许，但仍旧保有相当程度的敌意，于是哈尔伸手示意他们可以换个地方继续对话，“咖啡厅？或者你定，我猜你知道我的工资大约能负担得起什么。”  
“你想要解释？”巴里和他踩在人行道的落叶上，枯黄的叶子在鞋底发出沙沙的破碎声，废话，他揣摩这其中的信息，所幸巴里随后又说了一句，“很抱歉，但这件事暂时……”对方吞掉了末尾的单词，这不重要，没人会听不懂这句话。  
“我必须得知道答案。”  
“这不是我能回答的。”  
“难道我被卷进这莫名其妙的该死婚姻里还不能知道自己的丈夫是什么人么？”  
“恕我直言，乔丹先生，你享受了多年的低税率……”  
“铁线条约。”哈尔盯着巴里的眼睛，他要抓住唯一的线索击破对方的面具，“第几条？”  
巴里沉默半晌，“第142条。”他说，随后哈尔的后脑传来一阵迟缓的疼痛，那硬度或许是枪托……等等，巴里把他敲晕了？  
“你不该跟我走进隐蔽的角落。”对方在他倒下后叹了口气，“知难而退才是聪明人会做的事啊。”

他在一阵剧烈颠簸中醒来，没有胶带，没有绳子，也没有镣铐，至少巴里没有限制他活动的意图，后脑浅浅的钝痛提醒哈尔之前发生的事，而他终于意识到自己躺在车的后座上，安全带系得很标准。  
“醒了？”巴里从驾驶座回过头来，“减速带，抱歉。”  
更应该抱歉的是你把我打晕而不是通过减速带把我弄醒了吧……不开车绝不意味着哈尔认不出这条公路，“你在往海滨城开？”  
“别自费坐火车来找我了。”巴里说，“这次送你回去。”  
对方甚至叹了口气，“你知道公路超速要扣分吧？”  
哈尔揉着太阳穴坐起来，“所以那晚也是。”  
“只要开得够快，四十分钟足够到你家了。”  
这话让人苦恼的点太多了，“我家地址这种蠢问题先不说，为什么帮我换睡衣？”  
“嗯……希望你以为那是梦？我才睡了三个小时，别指望理智能早早地回笼，再说不是帮你打扫房间了吗？”  
提到了哈尔没细想的事，“那我还得谢谢你啊？”他转而大声要求：“我想坐副驾。”  
“没问题，”巴里慷慨地把车停到路边，“你有充足的理由要求此事。”  
十分钟后他们从休息区离开，哈尔抱着一大袋快餐食品和两杯加了冰的可乐坐在旁边，开车风格和本人差不多，他想，看起来稳定其实是会飙车超速的类型……“要我拿着杯子给你喝点儿还是单手开车就行？”哈尔带着微小的恶意问到。  
“你拿着就行。”反将一军，他骑虎难下地把杯子塞到巴里嘴边，对方目视前方，毫不动摇地叼住了吸管，松嘴之后发出些满意的声音，看上去心情好多了，甚至，他获得了额外的信息。“很快就会解除了。”巴里说，哈尔回以短促的疑问声，“婚姻关系，我最近找人在办了，应该花不了太久，反正不会影响你跟别人领证。”  
“如果我现在就想跟女朋友结婚呢？”  
“哦……”对方怜悯地看了哈尔一眼，“你根本没在任何关系中啊。”  
他恨得咬牙切齿，“你知道合法公民是有隐私权的吧？”  
“那和政府监控你不冲突啊，你也不会知道……再说我知道自己伴侣的动向很正常，稍等，再过十分钟就到你家了，养车好贵，油价又涨得厉害，你安心等着就好……”  
哈尔打断了他，“至少告诉我是不是有危险？听着，我在军队待过，档案被挪用的大体情况我也清楚，为这事儿怪罪你还不如跟长官打一架，如果你有危险，或者需要什么帮助，至少告诉我那些需要知道的细节。”  
“我不会让那种事发生的，”巴里让他下了车，陪哈尔一块走到公寓门口，“别为它担心了，就，只是…别再跟我接触，你的钥匙呢？”  
“等——让我再找找，算了，或许你愿意带我去社区找一下开锁公司？可能还要联系房东，到底为什么会忘带钥匙，都怪你！”他说，“你害得我分心、根本想不了别的！”  
“唔，”巴里的表情在那个狡猾的笑容下活跃起来，“看来我得负责补偿你？”  
所谓的补偿就是哈尔见证了巴里如何在五秒钟内，悄无声息地撬开了他家的锁，完全无痕，哈尔进门之后意识到上次也许是同样的招数：“你很熟悉我家门锁？”  
“也许？”巴里模棱两可地回答他，“我该走了，如果情况紧急……”

哈尔在巴里走后发现自己的手臂上写着一串数字，他想自己或许不会打通这个号码，但还是存到了通讯录里。  
Barry，他写在备注里，危险！丈夫、伴侣、身份未知。  
不是罪犯。


	4. Chapter 4

圣诞节踩着促销广告，林场开放和各种铃铛的响声接近了。  
桂皮，香叶，切两片橙子，削半个苹果，放足够的糖，圣诞特饮作为入冬后长盛不衰的饮料，其中最为人接受的还是热红酒。不需要太贵，在超市找到打折区，无论是半价还是买二送三的便宜红酒都会在香料和水果的加工下柔和起来。即使离真正的日子还有接近半月，各种圣诞树和集市也已陆续搭建完成，所有人都在等一场雪。白色圣诞需要运气加成，有时十二月底就能下雪，有时候三月初雪才姗姗来迟，气候变化不受人控制，因此教堂的管风琴声愈发响亮起来。不过是一个平常的夜晚，哈尔在搅动锅中的红酒时想到巴里，他也会准备圣诞采购吗？商店将在未来几天陆续关门，哈尔早已将过冬的物资存好，避免像刚退役时那样饥寒交迫地在清冷的街道上游荡，不得不一头扎进中餐馆。  
恰巧是他关掉电磁炉时，细小的开门声从门口传来，哈尔警觉地退到了窗边，他的公寓布局较寻常的两房一厅要奇怪得多，也更便宜，像是狭长的走廊那样，门口有人低啐一声，“狗娘养的小白脸，”哈尔听那人骂到，“非杀了他不可。”  
从窗口翻出去会让消防梯发出很大的响动，哈尔不是猫科动物，因此他暂时排除了这条路，如果楼下也被人包围，那翻出去约等于自寻死路，而且对方有枪。除了飞机以外哈尔最熟悉的工具，他听见对方骂骂咧咧地在门外换弹匣，思考如何脱身的同时哈尔还想到，骗人，“我不会让那种事发生的”，确实说了这种话吧？作为一名好好上班从不偷税漏税，最多也就是开坏飞机的试飞员，哈尔自身与目前发生的事可以说是毫无关联，如果发生了，就必然与他那神秘兮兮的丈夫脱不开身。好死不死的是，他的丈夫选择在这种时候打电话来，哈尔在人生中头一次恨自己为什么要给手机换铃声，就在铃声刺耳地响了几下后，哈尔飞快地摁了接听，祈祷门口的人别听见——不可能——把手机压到耳边，“喂？”他知道门外的人已经踩进客厅了，“有事快说，我跟死也没差几步了。”“哈尔！”巴里喘得厉害，或许是在跑动，“快走，”他说，“我马上就到，别让他们发现你。”  
哈尔望着挂掉的电话有点失语，可能巴里的情报真的过时了，对方不仅找到了他家，还准备进门，哈尔毫不怀疑在对方确认了自己的位置之后自己将迎接一轮扫射，“到底是惹了谁……”他的指尖碰到夹克口袋里的戒指，“不管怎么都很难解释啊。”  
那人可能还有点变态，主要在于他明明知道哈尔在厨房里，话语里也清晰地表现了这一点，却在客厅里用瘆人的语调叫他，“亲爱的，”他说，“你乖乖出来，我就只打你的脑袋，但要是让我抓了你～就先打你的四肢，如果你想不开跟我玩躲猫猫……”  
“那我就剥了你的皮。”  
他要恨死这间老旧公寓里的木地板了，不仅哈尔没法安静地转移到卧室或者其他地方，只要他一动，那地板就嘎吱嘎吱地，仿佛不把他供出去不罢休那样，平常隔壁传来的小孩哭声，吵架，或者水流声都在这时偃旗息鼓，让哈尔极为后悔自己关掉了厨房的火。热红酒煮沸的咕噜声本能为他分担一些的，但此时全无意义，哈尔没在橱柜附近藏枪，等巴里来救他更不现实，楼下绝对有别人，哈尔听见零星几声枪响，因此他带上了那枚发着绿光的戒指。  
在持枪者推进到厨房目击那锅香气四溢的热红酒前，我们还够时间回顾哈尔戒指的来由。首先，这个世界上活跃着一些超自然生物，魔法从异次元召唤邪物，而科学怪人热衷于制造反噬自己的怪兽，从更平庸的角度去看，罪恶盘踞之地也有凡人一跃而上掌握阴暗的权柄。这固然与普通群众的日常生活无关，但总有人或物想要越界。其次，这些超自然生物和罪犯没能掌控世界的原因之一，在于每个城市都多少拥有自己的义警，无论他们的力量从何而来，只要没被黑暗吞噬，就自然地需要履行守护城市的职责……说得太远了，宇宙里同样有执法者，声名远播（且不确定是否受所有生物欢迎）的那一群被称为绿灯侠，机缘巧合抑或命中注定，哈尔在一次坠机事件后成为了其中的成员，可喜可贺，除了上司的念叨之外又多了其他管束。  
哈尔倾向于在日常生活中隐藏自己的身份……他与其他城市的义警并不熟悉，突然“被”结婚这事儿更是让他提防起来，要知道受政府监控不是什么好事，何况他没法一直在地球——被重点关注的失踪人口，这可不是他想要的身份。  
但是，你能怎么办呢？金发美人给你惹的大麻烦。他对上已经从热红酒上挪开目光的持枪者，对方从上到下都裹得严严实实，“逃犯？”他故作轻佻地询问，“看来我的爱人给你们造成了不小的困扰啊。  
对方回以枪口，而哈尔在通过戒指具现出的盾牌后边思考，究竟是趁巴里还没到先把对方撂倒，还是……装模作样地躲闪一会儿呢？  
已经不必要了，子弹旋转着冲进头颅，连带着手里的枪一起翻倒在地。  
巴里在门口开了枪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太想念热红酒了呜呜呜


	5. Chapter 5

“安全警报。”  
放下枪后那具躯体轰然落地，教堂钟声的余音混杂其中，雪扑棱着从半开的窗口灌进来，哈尔把倒在自己身上的入侵者推开，对方脸上还保留着面对哈尔时的惊异和狰狞，此时看上去倒有几分滑稽，在白色圣诞降临的这一刻，哈尔走向他伤痕累累的伴侣，却没有机会把对方扶起来。那件白衬衫沾满了血，泼墨似的诡异美感，靠门框支撑自己的巴里抬起头看他，“不全是我的血，”他说，“拿着。”  
“楼下还有人吗？”哈尔接过他抛出的钥匙扣，“我不能让尸体留在家里吧。”  
“会有人处理的。”巴里说，“你可以把那家伙的枪带上。”  
他返回厨房，在死人身上翻出不止一把枪，对话时巴里不像电话里那么急切了，于是哈尔随便找了个水壶把热红酒灌进去，才扶着巴里下楼去。或多或少会扯到伤口，如果是中弹了……他们路过倒伏在地的尸体，哈尔想起窗外的枪声，他丈夫大概能胜任狙击手的位置吧，那些开在眉心的弹孔告诫着，随后哈尔跟着巴里上了一台看起来异常光鲜的车，外观漆成红色，显眼得违背了所有他看过的谍战片。试图启动车子时巴里问他水壶里是什么，“硫酸，”他若无其事地开玩笑，“我刚煮的热红酒。”  
事后哈尔很难不想起巴里听见答案时变得亮闪闪的眼睛，少有人能抵抗这个，至少在巴里毫不客气地喝完整罐之前，“我才开了不到一公里！”他们在回中心城的路上，待哈尔意识到酒被喝光之前已经晚了。“主要是为了断绝你酒后驾驶的可能。”巴里在解开衬衫的途中表示，“有点酸，糖放太少。”

“嘿，你不该质疑我对热红酒的品味！”哈尔在闸道上抗议。“至少下次上法庭证明你没有婚姻犯罪的时候，还能说‘我丈夫喜欢甜一点的热红酒’。”巴里淡淡地看了他一眼，对此哈尔依旧表示反对，“自大狂，”他说，“别装得像你什么都知道那样。”

“没有人是全知全能的，Sweetie，现在，如果你不介意，把窗打开一会儿……别动暖气，Hal。”这句话结束后雪花从敞开的窗户外打着飘刮到哈尔脸上，他当然得到了解释，“我需要气温低一些。”  
哈尔或许不该认真看巴里在做的事，但飞行员良好的视力让他确切地认出那颗嵌进巴里腰间的弹头，而坐在副驾上的人正用一把小刀划开已经凝固的血迹，试图把那个金属外壳挑出来。这的确不是哈尔能帮上忙的部分，所以他明智地闭上嘴，只是加快了车速。  
他们在汽车旅馆停了下来，巴里的血浸透了用来包扎的衬衫，“难道你连急救箱都不带？”在指定位置停车后哈尔感到难以置信，“还开这——么显眼的车。”

“没人会在自己的车上放急救箱，我亲爱的，如果还有类似的问题，劳驾你先去前台拿个钥匙行吗？Henry订的315号房。”

这真的不是恋爱喜剧，哈尔看着巴里从床底拖出一箱违禁品，不管接下来是公路片还是枪战片，他都被吃定了。是什么让他白痴到相信巴里说那具尸体会有人处理？万一没人处理，哈尔不到明天就会成为海滨城头号通缉犯，或许得在外太空忍受一辈子军团食堂的难吃饭菜……“坐。”巴里拍拍他的床，“轮到你问了。”  
“谁处理尸体？”  
“嗯……不太确定，反正是后勤做的事儿。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“显而易见，完全没有半点好的。”  
“为什么……”  
“我惹的麻烦，”巴里用箱子里的绷带包裹好伤口，“一点小尾巴。”  
“其他人呢？”  
“死了，在监狱，一部分潜逃中。”

哈尔非常烦躁，他摊牌了，“你到底是什么人？”

“考虑到你得跟我一块儿待到圣诞节后，好吧，重新介绍一下，Barry Allen，之前算是卧底——现在？身份暴露被追杀中。还记得和你关在笼子里的黑手党吗？他们卖毒品，军火，甚至是小孩，一切你能想到的……别瞪着我，知道你要问结婚的事。”哈尔看着他套上件格子衬衫，“我也很惊讶，知道吗？他们给我的身份是结婚后需要赚点外快，一时不慎沾上人命，落了个把柄后被迫与黑手党来往的小警官，什么破故事。反正我做得还行，就是围剿的时候跑了几个——你理解假身份的含义，我还以为Hal Jordan这人不存在呢，顺便一说在背景故事里你可真是个奢侈的人，可怜的我为了供养你只能背叛警局。多么伟大的爱情，让一个遵纪守法的好人投身黑暗～”

“我是个大活人还真对不起了，以及，你的车？”这是让哈尔疑惑的事之一。

“哦，这彻彻底底就是我的车，拿警局工资买的，第一次送你的时候不想疲劳驾驶就停附近了……所以没有医药箱，也没有枪。”

“不想疲劳驾驶的话干脆别把我弄回家啊！”

“那更不行，现在，坦白时间结束，”巴里宣布，“你可以享受先洗澡的待遇，Honey。”

可恶，谁要看你这个特工抛媚眼啊！哈尔愤愤不平地转进浴室里，随即又折返回来，“伤口不要紧吗？”

“睡一觉就行，所以快点洗澡，这安全屋用不了太久，没法保证你下次看见浴室和床是哪天。”已经躺在床上的人毫不惭愧地要求他。


End file.
